Perfect
by ArleneM.Writer
Summary: Inspired by The song “Perfect”. Harry thinks danceing with Ginny seems to be the answer to all his problems.


This is inspired by Ed Sheeran song Perfect. I just had this idea that made my heart leap with delighted joy

The stars shined brightly and moons pale glow iluminated the dark night. The night seemed like a peaceful one.

Hidden away from a lively village stood a tall lopsided house called The Burrow. The Weasley family plus two guest were all enjoying a warm summer night.

The smallest red haired boy sat playing a game of chest with another redhaired boy with horned glasses on the patio with a bushy haired girl watching the game with unwavering attention.

On the old bench swing close to the chest players were the women and man of the house. They sat close together just holding each other close.

The twin red headed boys were by the pond flicking rocks into the waters. There's toe's digging into the mud making strange squish noises as they moved. They spoke quietly to each other with a strange glint in there eyes.

The two oldest boys were sitting on the soft grass talking amongst themselves. The one with the long ponytail sat looking at the potato like gnomes as the wandered among the grass, while the other boy layed down with his eyes close seemingly asleep except for the occasional movement of his mouth.

A little ways away sat the two youngest children of the house. A black haired boy sat on the grass his arms wrapped around his knees. His looked out into the sky taking in the peace offered by the night.

The young redhaired girl sit similarly to the black haired boy but her eyes were down cast as she thought about recent events.

The recent events were the happenings of the World Cup game the night before. It had been a terrifing night. It's was strange to think how they all sat comfortably safe in the burrow after such a event.

Music sounded threw out the yard from the wizard wireless accompanying the large bomb fire in making a pleasant night.

Harry Potter, the black haired boy felt oddly at ease. He was completely content sitting here in the soft grass of the burrow, he never seemed able to just feel good and happy because nothing seemed to be happening. It was nice.

He looked over at Ginny who sitting closes to him. Her face looked a bit troubled and Harry wondered if he should say something.

On the wizard wirless a slow and pleasent song came on with a elegant and beautiful male voice singing about love filled nights filled the yard. Mrs. Weasley seemed to love the song because she immediately pulled Mr. Weasley up to his feet where he happily wrapped his arms about her and swayed to it.

This didn't seem to come as a surprise to any of Weasley children as they all stopped what they were doing and just watched there parents stare affectionately at each other, it was a beautiful sight.

Harry saw Ginny look her parents with lots of love. Her face became less trouble and she started to mimic her parents movements.

Harry didn't know what possessed him to get up. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to make Ginny feel happy like her parents because she didn't deserve to look so sad.

His bare feet carried him to where Ginny was sitting. He offered his hand to her as she looked at him questionly. Her face colered as she slipped her hand into his and let him haul her up to her feet.

Harry suddenly realized he had no idea what he was doing. " I can't dance" he said embarrassed.

Ginny just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, then wrapped hers around his neck. "That's alright" she said quietly "just follow my lead".

They began to sway along with the music. Harry felt his body slowly relax as the music swept them away. Then Ginny layed her head on to his chest and he felt himself stiffin before he decided to rest his head on top of hers ever so slowly, afraid if he moved to fast she would go away.

Harry unconsciously pulled her closer to him. They countine to sway long after the song was over and the next song began. He felt himself take in the soft wildflower smell of her hair and want to stay this way forever.

They hadn't realized that the fire had died out and they were alone in the yard with just the music, stars, and there bare feet accidentally stepping on each other for company.

When Mrs. Weasley finally came to send them to bed they both blushed brilliantly as the raced up to there respective beds.

Mrs. Weasley face had lit up into a brilliant smile as she watched them.

A year later the Weasley plus many others found themselves in habitons of Grimmulde place. It was Christmas and some like Sirius were attempting to be there most joyful, while others like Harry were being mopy baby's. But Ginny Weasley had slapped some sense into his head.

"Seeing as I'm the only person you know who's been possessed by Voldemort" she had said. And Harry's mood had been uplifted, but now the day of Christmas he felt obligated to say something, anything to Ginny. He had completely ignored the only person who had a idea of what he was going thru, he realized he didn't have to feel so alone.

The only problem was he had no idea how to approach her.

At the moment they were all gather in the living room drinking hot chocolate, listening to music, and enjoying each other company.

Harry looked down at the chocolate clutched in his hands but occasionally his eyes would flick up to find Ginny. She was passively eating cookies while watching Fred, George, and Sirius bicker over pranking tactic.

Harry happen to be looking at her when a familiar song began to play. Harry Immediately got to his feet and within seconds he was offering Ginny Weasley his hand.

Like before she hesitated but stuck her hand into his. He pulled her up and they moved to a clear area and began to sway.

Sirius and the twins began to whistle and catcall, but they paid them no mind. Harry pulled her closer, it felt so good to have her tightly inclosed in his arms. He laid his head on her shoulder and was over whelmed by her flower smelling hair. He remembered how much he had liked it last summer, this time he didn't like it, he was hypnotized by it.

"Are you smelling my hair" Ginny whispered from her place on his shoulder, her breath warming up his neck.

He buried his head deeper into her hair "mmhhm, your perfect" he whispered

Harry then lifted his head to look at her the same moment her face lifted with a glint in her eyes and a witty retort on the tip of her toung.

Harry then felt something purr in his stomach and without thinking, without paying mind to the fact that the Weasley family was watching, or that she might hex him into Oblivion, he kissed her.

She seemed surprised at first going still in his arms. He pulled back his face beginning to turn red, but then she moved forward and captured his lips again. It was slow and sweet, Ginny obviously had more kissing experience then him, but he was to lost in it to notice.

"Whoo!! Whoo!...whoo" Ron was yelling across the room. "What!! Is going on" he said apperently worried they were under some spell or something.

In Harry's mind Ron had god reason, Ginny Weasley had him deep under her spell.


End file.
